From Me to You
by shugotenshi1
Summary: it's a letter that Tomoyo wrote to Eriol...after he's hurt her...kinda angsty...reposting the first chp...hopefully the italics work >_
1. Default Chapter

From me to you

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just this

A/N: Heyla peeps! This letter thingy is probably quite incoherent and rambly…I wrote it in the spur of the moment…sometime late at night… so yea…R+R…enjoy!

A/N 2: I'm reposting it cause the italics wouldn't work before, so im hoping they'll work now…thanks to l_hiiragizawa!! ;)

__

Dear Eriol

How are you? How have you been? I've missed you so much. It was good to see you again. You've changed though. You've changed so much, or is it me? You gave me a hug before you left for England. You held me close, you held me tight. I could feel your love for me. But now… It feels like an empty gesture. Done for the sake of politeness and what used to be. No love, no compassion. I plastered a smile on my face for you, so you wouldn't see my pain. I wish you would've seen through my mask, asked me what was wrong. When I call you, you never sound happy to hear me. Have I hurt you in anyway? Did I do something wrong? Gods Eriol, it hurts so much. When you told me you loved me, I was so happy. Do you have any idea what your few moments of coldness have done to me? I don't think you really care anymore though. I love you so much, yet every time I see you, speak to you, I feel only pain. Why is that koishii? I don't think I can take it anymore. I have no friends, they've all gone away. I had only you…but I guess I don't even have that anymore. I remember what we had, what we shared. Do you remember? Or are those feeling just forgotten memories now. You know? You're the first person I thought I could trust. After what happened with Sakura, I couldn't open up to anyone. I couldn't go through the pain again. But then I met you. I thought that you were worth the risk. I will never regret knowing you…as they say, "better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all" ne?. I only wish I that we could have sorted out what was wrong. I wish I had the courage to ask you sooner. Maybe things would've been different, but it's too late now. Tomorrow, I leave. I'm going somewhere. Somewhere that no one can find me. I will be able to forget you there. Goodbye love. I wish you all the best. May you find happiness wherever you go.

I love you

Always

Tomoyo Daidouji


	2. 

From Me to You

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…they belong to CLAMP…I just own this story…

A/N: Heyla peeps!! Thankyou to all the people to reviewed!! *hugs* This is a rewrite…cause nobody reviewed it before…so I'm taking it they don't like my story _…ah wellz…I still cant get the italics thing in…hopefully that will be fixed soon *looks disgruntled*…hope you like the rewrite…R+R and enjoy!! ;)

The letter floated down to the desk, as Eriol's hand went limp from shock. _What have I done? Gods Tomoyo…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to drive you away…I'm so sorry…_

Spinel and Nakuru their master from the doorway. "Suppi? Isn't that the letter Tomoyo-chan gave to us to give to Master Eriol?" 

"Hai" 

"Poor Master…" The two watched from the doorway as Eriol covered his face with his hands. The two watched helpless, as their master broke down and cried.

Tomoyo placed two letters for her mother and Sakura on her desk. A lone tear slid down her. "I'm sorry okaasan, Sakura-chan. I just can't take it anymore." And with that, she fled from her room.

Down the stairs and towards to front door. Tomoyo looked around the mansion for what would be the last time. "Goodbye…"

Nakuru and Spinel went over to Eriol. "Master? What's wrong?" Receiving no reply from Eriol, Spinel picked up the dropped letter and proceeded to read.

Nakuru was trying to comfort Eriol when Spinel finished reading. _Poor master…He's been through so much…_

"She left me…just like Kaho left me…they all leave me" Eriol gasped though his sobs. "Why don't you go look for her?" Nakuru asked innocently. "I couldn't…not after I've caused her so much pain…I don't want to hurt her ever…" Spinel sighed.

"But -"

"No, Spinel…she wants to forget me…and if that's what she wants, then that's the way it will be…"

Tomoyo wandered towards the cliff. She came here a lot to think. It was her special place. She collapsed onto her knees at the edge of the cliff. It was a beautiful sight. From there, you could see the oceans crashing against the jagged rocks down below, creating froth like that reminded her of cappuccinos. "I'm so sorry…I just can't take it anymore…first Sakura-chan…now Eriol…Why? WHY ME?" her scream was drowned by the sound of the waves.

__

Tomoyo, there's so much I haven't told you…and now there's no chance that you will ever know that…

"Nakuru, we have to go look for Tomoyo. She didn't sound all that…willing to live…in her letter." She nodded her head in agreement.

"Tomoyo-chan goes to the park a lot. Why don't we try there?" 

"Mh."

Tomoyo sat on the edge of the cliff, her legs dangling into the empty space below. _The sea is so beautiful…graceful…everything I could never be…that's probably why Eriol didn't love me…because…I…am…nothing…_

Tomoyo felt the ground under quiver. _I wonder what that was…probably nothing._ She felt herself tilting forward, but she wasn't leaning forward. _What…?I_

The edge of the cliff slowly broke away under Tomoyo's weight. She sat in shock and by the time she came to her senses, it was too late. _I never thought I would die like this…Maybe this is the best…Eriol…I never got to tell you face to face that…_

Tomoyo fell down towards the rocks below. She didn't even scream. Not even when her head was broken open on the rocks. The sea was gentle when it took her lifeless body away from the rocks. One could feel its sorrow for the gentle girl, could feel its sadness as it gently washed her body onto the beach.

Syaoran held Sakura while she cried. "Oh Syaoran…Tomoyo's dead…we'll never be able to talk or laugh together again. She was so sad, but she always tried to smile for me." It was a small ceremony. Tomoyo didn't have a lot of friends. 

__

She's beautiful even in death. Eriol stood and looked at Tomoyo, resting peacefully in her coffin. _Tomoyo…it's all my fault…if only I had gone and looked for you…I never got to tell you…_

"ERIOL!!" an angry Sakura rushed over and put herself between the coffin and the boy. "Get away from her" she said menacingly. "It's because of you my Tomoyo-chan died. Don't you know how much she loved you? How an omnipotent such as yourself be so blind?" tears started to fall again. Syaoran put a hand on Sakura to calm her, but she just shook it off. _Eriol looks so sad._ "Eriol? I think it's best if you leave. There are a lot of people who won't take very kindly to you" he shot an apologetic look at Eriol.

Eriol understood. It WAS his fault she was dead. "I am sorry Sakura", but he was only met with glares of hatred. He bent over the coffin and placed a light kiss on her cold lips. "I love you Tomoyo" He turned on his heel and walked out. 

The end

Yay!! Finished!! (finally) hehe…-_-#…Gomen ne it took so long to get rewriten…have so much homework it's not funny…hope everybody likes this better than the last one ;) Any comments and criticisms welcome…just stick them in the review or email me ;) Arigatou for reading and reviewing!


End file.
